The End, Is Just Another Beginning
by NightPridePrincess
Summary: Rani and Kion have been Queen and King for a while, and the tree was feeling empty. After three and half months Rani gave birth two twins - and this is their story as the twins find out who they are and where they belong in the world. Will one travel to the Pride Lands? Will one stay at the Tree of Life? Where will they belong?
1. Prologue

Rani and Kion were two lions who both had different ideas when The Lion Guard came to the Tree of Life It was to get healed and leave to go back protect the Pride Lands. Rani was already protecting the Tree of Life lands, making sure everything was good. While the Lion Guard was staying – and the fact that Kion and his friends had enemies follow them to the tree of life, it was getting harder for the Night Pride to sleep since they were protecting everything all the time; Kion brought it on himself to have the Guard protect during the day time so that they could sleep, which made Rani happy. She agreed to that idea, and since Kion had to go through his own healing – he wasn't much help with the idea of going out and protecting because Nirmala kept on top of him to make sure he was doing everything he was supposed to. Of course, everyone was missing home – and truth be told, Kion was missing home as well. His mother, his father, and his sister – of course he wanted to be back before Kiara's first hunt, but because of the long travel, he wondered what had happened – did she already have her first hunt? Was she going to wait until he got back? What was going to happen….

They had already fought Makucha's army, that night it was a bit hard for Kion to fall asleep. He was sitting upon the hill where he had called to his Grandfather Mufasa. Kion remembers something that his father had told him – that his own father had told him. The words from the Great King, Mufasa –

"Let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars, the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us. So, whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you."

Simba had told that to Kion before he left on his trip to the Tree of Life. As Kion wondered about his family, he heard someone approaching him.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Rani asked as she saw Kion awake at night, looking at the stars.

"Just thinking about my older sister." Kion answered as he looked at her. "She's supposed to have her first hunt, and I wanted to be there to support her, but I don't know if she already had it or not."

"I see." Rani said as she sat next to him.

One of the reasons why he was rushing his healing was because he wanted to get back to see her. They were spending so much time in this paradise feeling that they didn't want to go. Though they were the Lion Guard –

"Until the Pride Land ends, Lion Guard defend"

They were the protectors. Were? Kion shook his head. They are the protectors. They are the only Lion Guard. The only ones who can and will defend until they can't anymore. Kion had to go back home – what would his family do without knowing that he was all right? There was no way to know about if he made it to the Tree of Life.

"I really want you to think about what I said." Rani brought up.

* * *

**_It was back after the battle with Makucha's army, and Kion had showed great leadership due to the idea of training at Cikha Escarpment. Learning to explore and use the hidden talents of the Roar. That was when Rani knew that she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay at the Tree of Life._**

* * *

"I haven't, it'll have an answer tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep, Queen Rani." Kion smiled as he looked at her.

"Me? You should get some sleep." Rani rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

The next morning, Kion had finished asking his Grandfather what he should do, should he stay? Should he go home? There was only so much that he could think about. Soon enough Rani came over to him. Of course, he joked to her saying what she said to him about him not being welcomed at the Tree of Life. Rani rolled her eyes at him, then the two of them got to talking increasingly more – confessing how they each felt about each other. Rani want Kion to stay – to be her King.

Just then – Azaad came over to where everyone was – the lion guard had joined Rani and Kion earlier.

"Azaad what are you doing here?" Rani asked as she looked at the Cheetah who injured himself – again.

"Wait you two know each other?" Fuli asked wondering the truth.

"Of course, he's been the Tree of Life before." Rani said, "You didn't hurt yourself, again did you?"

"No! I was showing two travelers here." Azaad said

Just then Kion heard the familiar voice of one of his friends from the Pride Lands –

"KION! LION GUARD!" Jasiri shouted as she ran over.

"Jasiri!" Kion said as he looked at her and then saw – "Janja, you came too?"

"Listen, we don't have much time, but it's Ziara's Pride! She's on her way to take over Pride Rock, we came as fast as we could." Jasiri said.

"Thankfully, we met this cheetah who showed us the way – though he was pretty fast, it was hard to keep up with him…." Janja added.

"We have to go…" Kion said and then he looked over at Rani. "Rani…"

"No! No, you have to go, but I want you guys to know that you are always welcomed." Rani gave the mark of the Night Pride on the rest of the Lion Guard. Kion had received his right before Queen Janna died. "Now go, you have to go protect your home." Rani said as she looked back at Kion.

Of course, her eyes were begging him to stay. Not to leave her. Her eyes were sad, but he knew that he would be back one day. The roar came back once, it will come back again.

"Until the Pride Lands…" Kion shouted.

"LION GUARD DEFEND!" Everyone else shouted as they started to move away from the sanctuary.

Once they were outside, they knew the way they were going wasn't going to get them very far as they had to and held defend.

"The way we came will take weeks to get back!" Fuli said.

"There has to be another way." Kion said.

"There is, but it's the cheetah's way." Azaad said.

"Show us." Kion said – his leadership showing through.

* * *

Back at the Tree of Life – Rani was inside the tree, laying the rock slab of her bed. She wondered what was going to happen now. Would they – no – would HE return back to her? She sighed and stayed curled up as she felt alone in the world at this moment. Sure, she had her younger brother Boliyo. Her uncle Surak and one day in the future her aunt Nirmala. Rani had a feeling that Surak and Nirmala would end up day together. They seemed destined to be together. Something that was written in the stars. Soon enough, Rani got up from her spot and walked over to the hill where she would talk to her mother and father – Anada and Sahsai. She sat down and looked at the sky.

"Grandmother?" Rani asked.

"Yes, my dear?" Janna responded as she appeared in the sky to look down at the new Queen of the Tree of Life.

"Do you think that the roar will return back home?" Rani asked.

"Ah, Kion has left to go home as he," Janna hummed. "I believe that he will come back to you when he realizes that he needs you as much as you need him. It has been written in the stars, just like your parents and just like Surak and Nirmala."

Rani peaked at the chance that he might return, "You really think that he will come back?"

"My child, he just, left didn't he?"

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Give it time. You have your duties as the Queen to worry about as well."

"Yes, Grandmother Thank you."

Janna nodded her head and disappeared. Soon enough, Nirmala came over and looked at Rani.

"There you are." She said, "We were looking for you."

"Is something wrong?" Rani asked as she wondered if there was some danger that needed resolving.

"It's nothing bad but come on." Nirmala said as she looked at the Queen.

The two of them walked back. Then all of a sudden – Rani straight up asked Nirmala –

"Hey, are you and my uncle ever going to be an item?" Rani asked.

"WHAT!" Nirmala shouted as she stopped her path – her face having a slight pink hue to her face. "I—I—Ummm…."

"You guys know that it's written in the stars." Rani smirked.

"Oh, shut it you." Nirmala said.

The two always had a sister relationship. Sometimes it would turn into a mother and daughter relationship. It was something that really depended on the situation that they were in.

"What's on your mind?" Nirmala asked as she looked at Rani

"It-It's nothing." Rani shook her head.

The two made it back to the tree where Boliyo and Surak were. Rani smiled and nodded her head. The lions entered the tree, where they would talk about what to do now that they didn't have the lion guard to patrol during the day time so that they could rest up and patrol during the night time.

"Alright, we'll have to go back to what we use to do.." Rani spoke.

"What about if there are more threats?" Boliyo asked as he was worried there might be those like before.

"I'm sure there won't be, little brother." Rani smiled as she looked at him.

"Don't call me little…" Boliyo pouted.

"We should all get some sleep, we've been up for a while." Surak said as he looked at the three lions.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over everything so you guys get some sleep, and if there's any danger, I'll come get you guys" Makini said as she smiled brightly.

"Thank you Makini." Rani said.

The four lions of the Night Pride take spots to rest. Though, Rani's rest was more of her not being able to stay calm due to the fact that her other half – her mate was gone. She was yearning for him and she couldn't – be – near – him.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, there were now two Lion Guards, Kion's and Vitani's. Test were given to see who was the Bravest, the Strongest, the Fastest, the Keenest of Sight, and the Fiercest. They were split between the two - Two for Kion, Two for Vitani. Soon it came to Kion and Vitani.

"I'm not going to use the roar on you." Kion said to her before they were going to go into their test.

"I don't need the roar to be the fiercest!" Vitani growled at him.

Kion took a step back, as he thought about what she said. Then he knew what had to be done. They didn't need to their test as this was it.

"Hey everyone listen!" Kion said. "The winner is Vitani, she has proven to me that she would fight me without the roar. That shows her being the fiercest." Kion continued on. He turned to look at the Vitani, "As the leader of the Lion Guard, you would need the mark and the roar." Kion placed his paw on Vitani's shoulder blade, as she received the mark. "I, Kion, Leader of the Lion Guard, the fiercest, pronounces you, Vitani as the Fiercest Lion and the Leader of the Lion Guard."

The mark on Kion disappeared, the rest of the marks on Kion's Lion Guard had also disappeared. Soon enough, Vitani looked at him, wondering what he just did.

"Roar." Kion nodded his head.

Vitani let out a roar, having the Roar of the Elders. She was now the new protector of the Pride Lands. Everyone cheered. Soon enough – Kion felt like something was missing from him – from his life. He wondered what was going to happen now. Just then a new mark appeared on Kion and his friends. The mark of the Night Pride.

"Kion, what's that mark?" Kiara asked as she walked over to look at it.

Kion looked at it – it was calling him and his friends back. "Night Pride…" Kion said as she looked at his friends.

"Night Pride?" Simba asked.

"They are the lions at the Tree of Life." Ono said as he looked at King Simba. "Queen Rani had given us our marks before we left, though Queen Janna must've given Kion his before her passing."

"You have a calling…You must follow it." Nala said to her son.

"I want you guys to come and meet her." Kion said as he looked at his family – that included Vitani and Kovu.

"She's your mate isn't she?" Simba asked as he looked at his son.

"I suppose she is." Kion said as she looked at the sky.

Nala was proud of her son, having to find his mate in his life. She then looked at Simba – remembering when they were younger and how Zazu had told them they were going to be married when they got older. Then Mufasa died – Simba ran away. It was hard for Nala to picture where Simba had gone, but when they finally met when they were older, she was happy to have him back in her life. They could become one again – and that's when they had Kiara, and then Kion. Now that Kiara had found her mate within Kovu, and now finally the last lion of the royal family has found his mate, within the royal family within the Queen of the Tree of Life.

"Why don't we all go?" Nala asked.

"You guys want to make the trip back to the Tree of the Life?" Kion asked looking at his mother.

"We should go and meet your mate," Simba said as he was proud to know that his son had found his mate.

The royal family of Pride Rock had made their travel to the Tree of Life. Of course, Kion's friends had followed the royal family, as they had belonged at the Tree of Life. This was something that Kion couldn't wait – he still had the roar, and it was still needed at home.

Home.

The Tree of Life was his new home.

Kion was excited to get back to see Rani again.

Kiara had waked up towards her brother, "Hey, Kion. You know, I hope that you and Queen Rani one day will come see me and Kovu become Queen and King of Pride Rock when Dad is ready to give up his title"

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm sure you and Rani will become close friends and sisters." Kion smiles.

Soon enough, Kovu comes up to the siblings, "So, Kion you and your friends made this trip, it must've been a lot of work." He said. "Knowing that you guys probably still acted like you guys needed to help the animals that were in need."

'It was a long trip." Kion said as he remembered that cold snow, the fights that they endure. "In the end, it was nice. Seeing new places, meeting new animals, and finally getting to my healing."

"What kind of healing did you have to go through?" Kovu asked as he wanted to understand what it was like.

"Hmmm…" Kion hummed as he remembered when he first arrived.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"To start your healing, you will need to get me that flower," Nirmala said as she looked at Kion.**_

_**"I can do that." Kion said.**_

_**"Not so fast, you have to wait for a log, jump across to the sandbed over there, and get to the flower that way." Nirmala said.**_

_**"NIRMALA WE NEED YOU!" Rani said.**_

_**"I'll be right back, just wait for a log!" Nirmala said as she ran off to where Rani called from.**_

_**As Kion waited for a log, he was growing impatient.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"That was only one part of the healing, though I understood what was happening, which helped me heal." Kion said as he looked at the two of them.

"Must've been hard for you since you never liked staying still or being patient." Kiara laughed.

"Well, I made it through, didn't I? I am completely healed." Kion looked at her and rolled his eyes.

With the rest of his friends right behind them. They also reflected on their own personal journey that they went through. Ono, being the Keenest of Insight, as he helped them travel to the Tree of Life. If he didn't come with them, they would still be on the journey to the Tree of Life – and what would've happened if they didn't get there? Kion could've turned on them…

"We're almost there." Ono said.

"Thank you Ono." Simba said to the bird.

Soon enough, as they got closer, Nirmala, Surak, and Boliyo were waiting for them. Kion looked around and didn't seen Rani anywhere.

"Where's Rani?" Kion asked, as he wanted her to be the first one she saw.

"She's waiting for you, at the tree." Nirmala said.

Kion soon took off, running towards the tree to see Rani. Of course, everyone else – 'awed' at the idea of young love. Rani walked out of the tree and could sense Kion coming over to her. She saw her mate and ran over to him. The two butted heads, of course bouncing off of each other and looked at one another. Kion rested his head onto of hers.

"I want you to meet my family." Kion said.

"Are you sure?"

"They came all the way here."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

Just then Rani saw more Lions coming over. "I think they are here."

Kion turned around and stood next to Rani.

"Everyone, this Queen Rani." Kion said. "Rani, meet my family."

They all exchanged names, and then soon enough it was time to induct Kion as King of the Tree of Life, as the roar returned home. He was needed here, and the roar was needed here. This was something that the future would hold. Neither one of them knew what that was going to be like.


	2. Chapter 1 Meet the Twins

**((Authors Note: Kamari in this story is used as a boys name. When looking it up - it can be used as a girls name. I chose Kamari because it means Moon as he was born at Midnight (stated in the story) and Kya is Diamond in the Sky. Enjoy Chapter one! Meet the Twins!))**

Kamari and Kya the twins of the Tree of Life. Kamari was born first – meaning that he'll take over as the King, and Kya will be the princess, until one day she goes out and explores her way around. Of course, Kion wanted the twins to meet his parents, and their aunt and uncle, though the trip to Pride Rock was going to be a long one, so he waited until they were old enough. Kya took after her father with the bright yellow fur, while Kamari took after their mother with the darker skin. Of course, Kamari was overprotected of his sister and they were only a few minutes apart.

Rani gave birth to Kamari at Midnight, and at 12:05, Kya was born. Everyone was happy to see that the twins were born healthy and Rani had named Kya, and Kion named Kamari. It was going to be hard to raise twins…

When the twins were old enough – it was going to be the trip to the Pride Lands where they will also take on their first hunt. Kya was excited to see where their dad grew up – and meeting her Aunt Kiara. Kamari was more excited to see about the new animals that didn't live around the Tree of Life.

"DAD!" Kya said as she jumped on him.

"Ooff!" Kion said as he groaned. "What?"

"Mom said it's time to get going." Kamari said as he came out from the shadows.

"Of course she did." Kion got up as soon as Kya got off of him.

The three of them exited the room, and Kion smiled as he walked over to his Queen.

"Well, if it isn't my queen." Kion said as he snuggled into her.

"Good morning." Rani licks him. "Are you two ready?" She turned to look at Kya and Kamari.

"Of course! I can't wait to see the Pride lands where daddy was born!" Kya said as she looked at her parents.

Kion smiled at his daughter He wondered if his father was like that with Kiara. Soon enough they would find out, as his parents were still around, and hanging out at the Pride Lands since they would never leave. It was their home. They were born their and raised there. Of course they traveled but they liked being home. Kiara still needed her father's guidance in some things.

"Which way will be going?" Kamari asked as he knew that there was short cut that his father and friends used to go back to the pride lands

"Hmmm…" Kion thought.

"How about the long way, so you guys can appreciate new areas." Rani smiled.

"I like that! I want to enjoy new places!" Kya jumped.

"Ugh. I rather we just get there fast." Kamari sighed.

"Lazy Bones!" Kya laughed.

"Say that again!" Kamari growled.

"Enough you two. We'll being take the scenic route, your father took the same route when he first arrived at the Tree." Rani licked Kion.

"Well, I didn't know any other way." Kion laughed.

"Well, I wanna go the same way as dad!" Kya swished her tail.

"Let's go!" Kamari looked at his parents.

Rani looked back at the Tree, as Baliyo walked over to her. Rani smiled as she knew that Baliyo was going to be in charge while she was gone.

"Already leaving?" Baliyo asked as he knew that it was going to be a hard to rule as everything goes wrong when she leaves.

"Yeah. You'll do fine. You'll have Surak and Nirmala." Rani smiled as she walked over to her Brother.

"I know, but whenever you leave, the animals always go so crazy." Baliyo sighed

Kya ran over to Baylio, "Uncle Baylio! You'll do great! I believe in you!"

Baliyo looked at his niece, "Well, if you believe in me, then I'm sure that everything will go great!" He smiled as he nudged at his niece.

"We should get going!" Kamari and Kion both said.

"There they go." Rani laughed.

"Bye Uncle Baylio!" Kya ran towards her father.

"Be safe!" Baylio shouted.

He watched as Rani and Kion along with their cubs leave. He got this. He was strong - but not as a good leader. He never really had to be in charge of the Tree of Life.

* * *

Kya and Kamari were walking in front of their parents as they looked around. Rani and Kion watched their cubs, making sure they didn't go too far from their sights. Before they left, the Roar of the Elders had returned back to the Tree of Life, ready to go to the one of the twins. Kya looked around as everything was new to her and she was enjoying every bit of this new experience.

"Do you think one of our kids will receive the Roar?" Rani asked.

"I'm not sure. There was a lot of years between when Scar had to when I had it, and then I gave it up to Vivian, and now that it's back at the Tree since it has done it's job in the Pride Lands." Kion said.

Kamari looked at his parents, hearing something about a Roar. "What's this about a roar?" Kamari asked.

"A roar?" Kya looked at her dad. "Tell us!"

"You did now Rani." Kion laughed.

"The Roar of the Elders." Rani answered her kids. "Your father had it, and many great lions before him."

They chose not to mention Scar. He was one lion that was not going to be told about - maybe one day, but not as a great lion.

"Wow! How do I get it?" Kamari asked.

"It choses the lion." Kion answered. "My older sister- your Aunt Kiara, was chosen to rule over the Pride Lands, while I was chosen to have the roar to protect the Pride Lands." Kion started to tell the tale.

"How did you know you had it?" Kya asked.

"Well, I was with my friend - your Uncle Bunga, and he fell into the Outlands, and was about to be eaten by the Hyenas, and I just told the Hyenas to let Bunga go, and then all of a sudden - the loud roar came out of my mouth. I was then to chosen to become the leader of the Lion Guard - expect my Lion guard was anything but Lions - it was the strongest, the bravest, the Keenest of Sight, and fastest - but your Uncle Ono, became the Keenest of Insight, and then there was me, the fiercest." Kion told the story.

"Do you still have the roar?" Kamari asked.

"I gave the roar to Vivian, a lion who protected the Pride Lands, while me and Lion Guard went off to search for the Tree of Life." Kion looked at Kamari. "I knew that Vivian would be able to do great work with the Roar."

"But now the roar has returned back to the Tree of Life, waiting for the next Lion - or Lioness - to prove that they are worthy."


	3. Chapter 2 Kya and the Roar

"Kion, I thought you gave your roar up to Vitani?" Rani asked.

"I did, and then Vitani found another lioness, Vivian. You remember Vivian, she came to the Tree of life, three years ago, in need for some help. At that time, for some reason the Elders had given the roar to Vivian, but something must've happened to Vivian for the roar to come back." Kion frowned as he liked that Vivian was strong.

The Roar of the Elders was something else apparently. There seemed to be more secrets towards the roar that Kion didn't even know. Talking to the past lions - there was no answer to why Vivian was able to achieve the roar - as the first female lion and why she was able to give it away to Vivian. Kion didn't understand if Vitani gave up the roar - or if Vivian did something else to achieve it.

Kya looked at her father, "So, Aunt Vitani was the first female lion to have the roar?" Kya looked at him.

"Yeah, she was. She did a great job protecting the Pride Lands, when I had to go off to the Tree of Life." Kion nudge at Rani.

"Well, while you at the Tree of Life, you were able to still protect its land." Rani laughed.

"Ew! Could you not be all lovely dovey!" Kamari said as he made a fake gagging sound.

"Hey! You will fall in love and be with your mate." Rani teased.

"Moooom!" Kamari whined.

"There's no way that Kamari would be in love!" Kya laughed.

* * *

After a long journey they arrived at the Pride Lands - where Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu were waiting for them. Nala was happy to see her son, and they were happy to see Rani as well. Simba and Nala were happy to see their grandchildren as well. Kiara and Kovu had three cubs - the youngest - which was the twins age was named Akua, the eldest was a male, Baako, and the middle child was also a male, Chike. Baako looked at his cousins and wondered how long they were going to be staying because there was so much to show them - as being the oldest, he would take control over the Pride Lands, like how Kamari was going to take over the Tree of Life as King.

"It's good to see you!" Kiara smiled.

"You too." Kion smiled back.

"Auntie Kiara!" Kya smiled.

"And who is this cute little Princess?" Kiara asked.

"Kya, and the grumpy looking cub is Kamari." Rani laughed.

"I am not!" Kamari muttered.

Kya looked around and looked up at the sky - dark storm clouds. "I...think we should get into shelter." Kya said.

Baako heard what his cousin said and looked to sky - the clouds were really dark - it just didn't mean rain, but the chance of lightning, and the Pride Lands were in a dry season, which means the ground could catch on fire easily with just a strike of lightning.

"What a day to come." Kion stated he led the cubs into Pride Rock for safety.

"Yeah, it's also dry season." Kiara sighed. "Everyone has been grate with sharing, but I'm scared incase lighting striked."

Everyone was in the cave, of course, you had Kya was just sitting right at the mouth, wanting to watch the rain fall.

"Kion, what is with Kya?" Kovu whispered.

"She likes the rain." Kion responded.

"She was the first one to noticed the change in the clouds." Baako spoke up.

"Really?" Rani asked.

"Yeah..." Baako nodded his head.

Just then - there was strike of Lightning - as it hit a tree. Then the clap of thunder. Kya watched as the tree was on fire.

"The tree is on fire..." Kya said as she watched it. "We have to do something!"

"Kya!" Kion and Rani shouted as she bolted out of the cave.

"Baako, bring back your cousin." Simba stated.

"Yes Grandfather." Baako ran out of the cave and looked around for Kya, the rain hadn't started yet which was good there was still time to find Kya and get her to safety.

Kya looked around, and then up at the cloud, there had to be rain, and then there was another strike of lighting - this was getting closer to her - she saw the ground catch on fire and this was getting scary for Kya.

"Kya!" Baako shouted over the roaring thunder that clapped in the cloud.

"Have...to do something. I can't let this tree burn!" Kya growled at her cousin.

"If the tree is to go! Then it's the circle of life!" Baako explained.

"NO!' Kya roar at him. "I WON'T LET IT!" She looked up at the cloud.

She got into the stance that Kion had showed her when he was about to use the roar of the elders. She knew that there was slim chance of her gaining that power. But something inside her - her mind made her get into that stance. Baako watched her as she looked at the cloud. Her eyes closed for a second and the next she opened she let out a roar - and it echoed at the rain cloud. Baako was shocked - the cloud got bigger and started to rain. The roar - he heard it from his Aunt Vitani and knew that it was the Roar of The Elders.

Everyone from Pride Rock heard the roar - and everyone was a bit shocked to hear that is Kya - roaring, and then all of a sudden it started to rain, and the fire went out on the tree. From where Kya was - she was shocked that it was her roar. Hers. Not her brothers - not her cousins but her own roar.

"Dad...what that..." Kamari started to asked.

"The Roar of the Elders." Kion nodded his head. "She has it."

"Wow, and I thought one of our cubs would have it." Kouv shrugged.

"I did too, since Kion had the roar." Kiara said.

"The roar doesn't really pick the family. It picks the lion." Rani had to remind the family.

"But - Kya..." Kion muttered.

Soon enough, Baako and Kya made their way back to Pride Rock and out of the weather. Since the Roar, the rain was still there - the Roar didn't really make the rain, as it was going to rain to begin with - it just make the rain arrive sooner. Rani went over to her cub.

"Kya!" She looked at her.

"Was...that...that was me," Kya was in shock.

"Yes." Kion nodded. "It was you."

"How..." Kya muttered as she didn't understand at all.

"Kya, you are a second born child, you may be twins, but you were second born. As a second born cub, you have the power of the Roar, the Roar of the Elders." Simba pointed out as he looked at her. "You are now the fiercest lioness out there."

"What happens now?" Kya asked.

"You will stay here in the Pride Lands, and protect it. You are now the leader of the Lion Guard." Kion sighed.

_ "I don't want her to go - but I was also her age when I got the Roar." _Kion thought.

"The Lion Guard...Dad weren't you the leader of the Lion Guard?" Kamari asked.

"I was." Kion nodded.

"If I remembered, it wasn't fully made of Lions." Nala laughed. "But you and your friends were able to do a lot more than what Lions could do - due to the fact that Ono was a bird and was able to fly."

"Which is why Kion's lion guard was amazing!" Kiara smiled.

"Thanks." Kion nodded.

"So, I have to create the new Lion Guard?" Kya asked her father.

"Yes." Kion nodded. "Take your time, but it seems the Pride Lands are back in trouble - and they need the roar."

* * *

The next day after the terrible storm, Kya decided to go for a walk, she needed the time away from her father - and her family. Did she even want this power? The Roar. It was a big reasonability for a cub her age. Will she be able to help a place she didn't even know? The only home she knew of was - the Tree of Life. Now she has to help the pride lands? This isn't her home!

As Kya walked around, trying to get a feel - of the Pride Lands, wondering if this place would ever become home to her, if she is needed her - then her father had told her last night...

"It's the duty of the Roar to be here when there is trouble." Kya muttered as she walked around.

* * *

Chike was out for a hunt with Baako, Akua and Kamari. It was a hunting lesson 101, and might as well teach everyone. Baako was going to ask Kya, but she was gone before they even woke up.

"Kamari, do you think Kya would stay?" Akua asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to know for sure what she's thinking." Kamari admitted. "I think she never thought that she would have the power of the Roar. We know our dad had it, then it was given to Aunt Vitani, and then to Vivian - but after Vivian, the roar came back to the Tree of Life. So something had to happen to her for it to return."

"I knew that Aunt Vitani had it - but who is this Vivian?' Baako asked.

"She was apparently a lioness that came to the tree for help, and then disappeared with the roar. Kya and I were born yet, so I don't know what really happened." Kamari sighed.

"I hope she stays! We would have a bunch of fun!" Akua smiled.

* * *

Kya appeared at waterhole with Elephants and Zebras. She looked at her reflection - she bore a resemblance to her father. She frowned and just stared at her reflection. She looked around and just looked for a hill to climb. She would ask her Great Grandfather - Mufasa. Her father said that Lions of the Past will always listen to questions and if they want, they will show themselves if need be. When Kya was far away from other animals she sat down and looked at the sky.

"Great Grandfather Mufasa, I was wondering if you could help me..." Kya looked at the blue sky.

In the clouds, Mufasa appeared to her. "Yes, my darling Kya?"

"What am I supposed to do? Dad says it's my duty as the holder of the Roar to stay and defend the Pride Lands from the oncoming evil - that's why I have the roar. But How can I leave my home?" Kya stood up and paced her spot. "I don't want to leave the Tree of Life! But I also want to be here - in a new place, exploring. Is it bad that I want to stay?"

"Kya, child, having the Roar means you are meant to do something great! If you are chosen, you must do what it is to protect the Pride Lands." Mufasa looked at her.

"I think I understand." Kya says. "It's my destiny to protect the Pride Lands - and then one day, I can return home to see Kamari become King."

Mufasa smiles at her. "If that is all you want to talk about - I suggest you tell your family."

"Thank you!"


End file.
